What happens in the past, Stays in the past
by G2P123
Summary: What if Ji-hoo wasn't Jan Di's first love? What if, after being married to Jun-pyo for a year, she met an old "friend" from before she attended Shinhwa? Includes my own OC, Lee Dae-hyun. CHANGED THE RATING TO T JUST TO BE SAFE
1. The Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I don't own BOF or anything related to BOF.**

**What if Ji-hoo wasn't Jan Di's first love? What if, after being married to Jun-pyo for a year, she met an old "friend" from before she attended Shinhwa? Includes my own OC, Lee Dae-Hyun. **

**A/N: This is my first BOF fanfic. Please feel free to review!**

She was going through some pictures in one of her many photo albums of events that happened throughout the years she's been friends with the F4.

_"Geum Jan Di, please marry this Gu Jun-pyo." _

Jan Di smiled as she stared at the photo of Jun-pyo proposing to her on the beach, which was on the day he came back from the US. She can easily recall all the events that happened that day; which includes the F3 jokingly interrupting them, Jun-pyo taking her out on a small date around Seoul, and the F4, Jan Di, and Gaeul having a mini celebration party (when the F3 and Gaeul found out she said yes) in the F4 lounge.

She yawned and checked her phone. _July 15. 8:00 AM. _Today was the day she and Jun-pyo got married, exactly one year ago.

She smiled softly and looked around the bright room. When she woke, Jun-pyo wasn't beside her, which was strange because she usually woke up earlier than he did.

But she shrugged it off, and thought to herself, _'He probably had to work early today, or something.'_

Whether he was busy or not, it didn't matter much to her right now, as she knew that if they couldn't do anything special today, they'd do something really special another day to make up for it. Besides, nowadays, Jun-pyo was extra busy with his work.

But that doesn't mean Jan Di wasn't busy these days either. She was still in medical school, with a lot of studying and work to do. Although this year she isn't struggling along as much as she did last year, this year wasn't any much easier for her.

She continued to reminisce through the pictures of the album and didn't notice Jun-pyo, who walked silently into their room about 10 minutes later, with one arm behind his back, sit across from her, staring at her amusingly until she looked up a few minutes later.

"Ya, how long have you been sitting there?" she asked surprised, and almost worriedly.

"Why? Is it wrong?" Jun-pyo questioned, raising an eyebrow. At that Jan Di made a face and didn't say anything. It was when she looked at him again that she realized he had already showered and was dressed up, quite nicely she might add; he was wearing a fancy black suit.

He chuckled and stood up, pulled her up gently with his hand that wasn't behind his back and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Jan Di." he smiled warmly after the kiss, and presented a beautiful and colorful bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Thank you," she smiled happily. "Happy anniversary to you too, crazy." she added jokingly.

"Ya. You're the crazy one!" Jun-pyo argued, also jokingly, to which they both chuckled.

"Come on, let's go." he announced.

"Huh? Where?" Jan Di asked. "I thought you were busy today?"

"You'll see. And I cancelled all my meetings for today." he replied, with a small smirk. "Jan Di-yah, did you honestly think I'd spend this day writing business plans and sitting in the office all day?"

Jan Di thought about it for a second, and Jun-pyo put his arm around her shoulders. "Now come on, get dressed."

"What? Where are we going?" she asked, looking at him.

"You'll see!" he answered amusingly, to which Jan Di made a face again. She knew his surprises could be a little outrageous, for her at least.

But with that Jan Di got dressed. She put on regular pants, but also a really nice red blouse to go along with it.


	2. One Year And Counting

**A/N: Please review and give feedback! Thanks for reading!**

The day started out swimmingly well, with a helicopter ride around Namsan. Jun-pyo planned their date to be a mix of some of their previous dates in the past, plus a surprise of his own, so after the helicopter ride, they had a picnic.

Because this date is reminiscent of their previous date(s), the picnic included dosirak boxes with rolled eggs and rice, which amusingly, this time was shaped as Jan Di.

"I tried to make the gyeran mari (rolled eggs) taste as good as yours." Jun-pyo commented, with a sly smile.

It took a few seconds for that to register in Jan Di's mind. She widened her eyes, "You made this all?"

"It was my first time cooking for someone," he replied proudly.

After the picnic, they went golfing. Again, reminiscent of the first time they did this years ago, Jan Di was not that good.

"Aish, bend your knees a little more!" Jun-pyo corrected her. "Stand up straight."

After an hour or so, Jun-pyo took Jan Di for a surprise in his red Lotus.

"Where are we going?" Jan Di asked, smiling. For both of them, this day was going along really well so far.

After a second, she cautiously asked, "We're not going anywhere, too extravagant, are we?"

Even though she knew she should already be used to the fancy things Jun-pyo planned, she was still a poor commoner, at heart.

Then Jan Di looked around, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar place they were driving in. "Where are we? I don't think I've been around this area before," she commented.

Jun-pyo didn't say anything, and had a small smirk on his face the whole time. After a few minutes of silence and when Jun-pyo didn't answer her, Jan Di turned to look at him.

"Ya.." she started.

"Always the nosy one." he joked. "It's a surprise."

At that Jan Di didn't have anything to say, and there was another few minutes of silence before Jun-pyo spoke up, grinning, "We're here."

Jan Di looked up and saw in front of her a ship with a big "SHINHWA" written on the side. The ship wasn't as big as say a cruise ship, for example, but wasn't exactly small either.

She turned to Jun-pyo with questioning eyes.

"This is our own private ship for the rest of today." he told her, still grinning.

And before Jan Di knew it, she found herself on the deck of the ship enjoying the scenery of the places around the Hangang River.

Jun-pyo put his arm around her shoulder. They stayed quiet and still for a good amount of time until Jun-pyo broke the silence. "Are you okay? You're being quiet." he pointed out.

Jan Di smiled softly. "Neh. The view is really pretty," she replied.

"OK." Jun-pyo smiled back and checked his watch. "It's almost dinner time. Are you hungry?"

Jan Di didn't answer but the sound that grumbled from her stomach said enough, and when they walked to their table they found that it had already been prepared, with the same exact sashimi they ate on one of their previous dates. Jan Di noticed this and licked her lips in anticipation. Jun-pyo chuckled upon seeing her reaction.

As soon as they were both seated, they ate in mostly silence and bliss, until the edge of their hunger was taken off.

"To one year.." Jun-pyo spoke up, raising his glass, proposing a toast.

"And counting." Jan Di added, as they both grinned, clinking their glasses of wine.


	3. What Just Happened

A day passed and the couple was back to their regular activities: As always, Jun-pyo was busy with the business, and Jan Di was busy with medical school.

As for the rest of the F4, Ji-hoo already graduated from medical school and is doing really well. He has yet to reopen his grandfather's clinic but works as an intern at Shinhwa hospital for the mean time.

Yi-jung and Ga-eul are in a official relationship, since the day Yi-jung came back from Sweden a year ago. Since his injury, Yi-jung vowed that he would never give up, and, with the expanded knowledge he acquired in Sweden, started teaching pottery.

While in the US, Jun-pyo and Jae Kyung happened to meet with each other and Jae Kyung expressed several times to him that she wanted to come back to Korea and see the rest of the F4, Jan Di, and Ga-eul again. And she did just that, about 4 months after Jun-pyo came back, and started a relationship with Woo Bin.

* * *

Because Jan Di was in her final year of medical school, she knew she had to try her absolute best. Unlike last year when she was sort of struggling, this year she was slowly improving, despite the work not getting any easier.

Right now she was on another medical outreach trip.

"Your eyesight is fine, and you don't have any major health problems." Jan Di reported happily to the grandfather she had just finished examining. "But please continue to take your vitamins daily. Okay? Take care, haraboji!" she bowed as he thanked her and left.

That was her last task of the day, as more doctors and nurses arrived. Jan Di blew out air in exhaustion and packed her things.

As soon as she finished she turned around, and accidentally bumped into the chest of somebody.

"Sorry!" they apologized at the same time and bowed simultaneously. It was when they saw each other's face that they just stood there in surprise for what seemed as ages.

"Geum.. Jan.. Di...?"

"Lee.. Dae.. Hyun...?"

* * *

"How are you doing, Miss Kyung Mi?" Ji-hoo softly asked the badly-injured young woman laying in bed. Kyung Mi laid emotionless and silent until after a minute, when she managed to reply a quiet, "Fine."

"Do you still feel any pain? " he asked, with concern. She shook her head.

Ji-hoo nodded. "Araso. We'll check on you again in an hour from now, and if you need anything, just ring the bell and one of us will be here to help. But for now, please rest."

Kyung Mi nodded, but continued to stare off, emotionless.

As Ji-hoo carefully closed her door, the resident who was supervising him patted him on the back. "You're doing well, Yoon Ji-hoo, keep it up. And you may take your lunch break now, you have 40 minutes."

Ji-hoo nodded and made his way out of the hospital to one of his favorite nearby gimbap restaurants. When he went inside, he spotted Woo Bin, who spotted him at the same time.

"Ji-hoo!"

When Ji-hoo arrived at his booth, he found Jae Kyung was there too. She smiled and waved, "Annyeong!"

"Sit with us, man!" Woo Bin gestured to Ji-hoo. "We already ordered, and it's the same thing we always get."

Ji-hoo smiled, but shook his head politely. "It looks like you guys are here on a date, and I don't want to interrupt."

"C'mon, sit with us! It won't kill you!" Jae Kyung insisted, then stood up and forced Ji-hoo to sit down next to Woo Bin, who looked slightly amused.

The food arrived immediately after that. "Excuse me sir, but could we get an extra plate?" Woo Bin asked the waiter.

The waiter looked at Ji-hoo for a few seconds, as if contemplating something, but then nodded and walked away, coming back with a plate within seconds.

"So how are you these days?" Woo Bin asked Ji-hoo. "We barely see you anymore, Mr. Workaholic!" he joked, as he ate one slice of gimbap.

Ji-hoo chuckled. "Shouldn't you be telling Jun-pyo that?"

Woo Bin chuckled as well. "Ah, I guess. But even then, we still see him a lot more than we see you!"

"You're an intern at the hospital, right?" Jae Kyung asked Ji-hoo, who nodded. "I don't know much about doctors and stuff, but what's next?"

Both guys looked slightly amused with her question, and Ji-hoo replied, "Soon I'll get my license. I still need to complete 4 years of residency before I can be considered a 'real' doctor."

"Ah.." Jae Kyung nodded, but looked confused.

After that they had conversations involving their personal lives, a few complaints about work, and what they wished for. Time flew by quickly, and before Ji-hoo knew it, he had 3 minutes before the end of his lunch time.

"Oh, I have to go now!" Ji-hoo announced and stood up, before giving Woo Bin a tip. "Thank you for lunch, I'll see you guys later?" he smiled, and ran off before they could respond. On his way out the door, he accidentally collided into somebody, who fell in response.

"I'm so sorry." he bowed and lended a hand to the woman, but not before realizing who the woman was. His eyes widened.

_'Min Seo-hyun...'_


	4. As Long As I'm Here

**A/N: Okay I have to be honest here, I love SoEul but I'm not really good at coming up with ideas for them (but then again I'm not really good at coming up with ideas for any of the couples). But please cope with me on this chapter; it's all about them. (SoEul)**

_Ringringringringringringring!_

Gaeul sluggishly awoke to the pestering sound that was coming from her phone. Annoyed, she forced open her eyes and reached for it.

_July 15, 8:00 AM _was the first thing she noticed. Then she saw Yi-jung's face, who was calling her.

"Yoboseyo..?" Gaeul greeted, eyes drifting back to sleep.

"Good morning, jagiya." Yi-jung's cheerful voice sounded. "Did you just wake up?"

She wanted to be honest and say that he was the one who woke her, but she didn't want to make it sound like she was blaming him. "Ah no, I woke up a few minutes ago.." she answered in reply.

Yi-jung didn't seem to notice the tiredness in her voice because he replied happily, "Okay good."

"Is there anything wrong? Why did you call me this early.." Gaeul muttered the last part in a whisper.

"Because I wanted to check up on you. I know you've been feeling a little sick these past couple of days..." he replied with concern. "Did you get enough rest? Did you take your meds?"

Gaeul thought about it. She did manage to sleep really early last night, '_probably around 9:30 PM?... Almost 12 hours of sleep?!' _she realized, widening her eyes from the shock.

"I got a lot of sleep, and I took my meds. I just don't know why I'm still really sleepy.."

Yi-jung smiled gently. "That's most likely from the meds. It's okay, jagiya, just rest, and don't force yourself to do anything too wearisome. In fact, you shouldn't leave the house if you still feel this way." he encouraged.

"Okay, I got it..." Gaeul whispered, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Make sure you eat.." he continued, as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, hold on for a second." Gaeul announced, getting up to open the door.

"Okay." Yi-jung answered as she opened the door, only to find him standing there smiling, while holding a plastic bag with a styrofoam container inside with one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He was using a bluetooth headset to talk to her.

"What is this?" Gaeul asked, amazed. He chuckled.

"This is for you, of course. Feel better, jagiya." he said in a warm tone.

She graciously accepted the gifts and smiled. "Thank you so much.." she said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What is this?" she asked, referring to the plastic bag with the styrofoam container.

"Open it."

And she did, to find her second-best (the first being porridge, of course) favorite food to eat while sick, sam gae tang. And from her favorite restaurant too!

"Aww you're so sweet.." Gaeul told him in a cute-teasing way as she placed another kiss on his cheek, to which he smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Now you have no choice but to eat, as long as I'm here." he added gently, placing a kiss on her hair as she started eating.


	5. Masisseoyo

**A/N: '**_Masisseoyo!' _**is a fake restaurant name I made up, so it would be completely coincidental if it actually was a real restaurant.**

"Geum.. Jan.. Di...?"

"Lee.. Dae.. Hyun...?"

The two just stood there as if time stopped for just them. Then Dae-hyun broke the ice.

"Why are you here?!" he demanded in a harsh tone.

"Why are YOU here?" Jan Di demanded back.

"I should be the one to ask that. You're not smart enough to be a doctor!" Dae-hyun bluntly insulted.

"Ya, you're not rich enough to study at Shinhwa!" Jan Di retorted.

"And I suppose you're rich?" he argued sarcastically.

"That's different, I went to Shinhwa High on a swimming scholarship and took a test to get into this medical school. What exactly did YOU do?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Shinhwa High's 'wonder girl', who was delivering a student's dry cleaning and ended up saving him from jumping off the building." he rolled his eyes. "Such a mediocre way to get into that school, don't you think?"

Jan Di frowned. "Mediocre? I totally saved that guy's life!"

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. It was cheap."

"Ah I see you guys have met each other!" the director of the outreach program called out as he walked towards them.

"Uh-huh." they both replied simultaneously in a sarcastic tone.

The director didn't notice. "Great! This is perfect because from today on, I want you two to bond a little more, get to know each other."

Upon hearing that, both of their eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-what?!"

"Why?!" they asked desperately in unison.

The director smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not setting you two up or anything. I want you two to bond specifically because Mr. Lee Daehyun-ssi here is new to our school, and is one of the best medical students in the country; and Ms. Geum Jan Di is one of our most warmest and welcoming students."

"On-one of the best medical students in the country?" Jan Di repeated, unbelieving. Lee Dae-hyun just smirked.

"Yes, we accepted him to attend Shinhwa Medical School on a free scholarship." the director replied, looking proud.

Jan Di just stood there, speechless.

"Now, here are some coupons for lunch. On me, of course." the director said as he handed out a coupon to both of them.

_"'Masisseoyo!'_: Free lunch order with any drink. Expires 07/17. One use only.", the coupon read.

"Excuse me, sir, this coupon expires tomorrow." Jan Di pointed out, while Dae-hyun just sighed.

"He's giving this to us for lunch TODAY, Ms. Jan Di." he stated, annoyed.

The director chuckled. "Yes, well since you two have no more obligations for today, you can go there now." he said before leaving.

Jan Di stared after him, while Dae-hyun chuckled. "Well we better get going, then."

"What? I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Jan Di shouted.

"Well I don't want to go anywhere with you either, but we might as well use these free coupons." he suggested. "These are going to be useful for you anyways, since you're so cheap." he frankly stated before walking away.

Jan Di made a face and ran after him. "Ya!"

* * *

_"Min Seo-hyun..." _

Then for a split second Ji-hoo felt a pang strike in his heart. He wasn't sure of what- pain, happiness, regret?

"Ah, again, I'm really sorry." he apologized again.

"Oh, it's fine." she replied casually, brushing off the dirt from her dress, before taking his hand.

It was when she was standing up that Ji-hoo took a close look at her face, and found that she in fact, was _not _Min Seo-hyun.

Ji-hoo's eyes widened. "Excuse me but has anyone ever told you..." he started but stopped halfway as he realized he was really close to being late for work.

"I have to go, pardon me." he excused himself and ran off, leaving the young woman to stare off confusedly after him.


	6. Not a Date

The walk to the restaurant was only a mere 5 minutes away, but because of the awkwardness, the trip seemed longer.

Even after they were both seated and even after they placed their order, they were silent for a while, until Dae-hyun spoke up.

"So I heard you're married to Shinhwa." he stated nonchalantly.

Jan Di scoffed. "Excuse me, I'm married to Gu Jun-pyo." she corrected him.

"How much did you pay him?" Dae-hyun asked almost immediately, in a rather mean but subtly teasing way.

Jan Di was about to stand up to protest but just in time, their orders arrived.

As they were eating, they shot a few hard glances at each other from time to time, and then Jan Di sighed, "I can't believe the director wanted me to bond with you."

Dae-hyun kept a calm expression. "Well it could be worse."

"Huh, how." Jan Di replied in a more statement than a question.

"You could be me, who's being forced to spend time with you."

Jan Di stared at him with furrowed brows.

_'One more crack up then I'm leaving..' _she thought aggravatingly to herself, as she continued to roughly chew her food.

After a period of more silence, Dae-hyun started, almost softly this time, "But do you know what I don't understand?"

Jan Di looked up at him.

"It's the fact that many many years ago, we were close, in fact, we were pretty much best friends. But now, we hate each other."

Jan Di pondered about it for few seconds. "I guess," her voice softening. "When _did _we start acting this way?"

Dae-hyun shook his head. "I don't know, it's all a blur, but I think it was around the 6th grade when..." he cut himself midway and suddenly looked really embarrassed.

Jan Di stared at him curiously. "When...?"

Dae-hyun feverishly shook his head, his face becoming red.

Jan Di raised an eyebrow, but he kept looking down, avoiding her stare.

When they were close to finishing their meal and after they gave their coupons to the waitress, they both stood up, at the same time, to leave.

They stared at each other, _'How do we do that?' _both thought, referring to how they do things at the exact same time.

As they left the restaurant, Jan Di started, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorr-"

"Jan Di." Dae-hyun interrupted her. She looked at him.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes until Jan Di sighed and turned to leave,

"..when... I started falling for you..." he confessed quietly, as if speaking to himself. Still maintaining eye contact with the cement below, he then turned to leave, assuming she didn't hear him.

But Jan Di clearly heard what he said, her expression changing from a serious one to a dumbfounded one. "Wait.." she started, stopping him.

He looked almost sadly at her, as if regretting what he said.

"Did you just say, '_when I started falling for you'?" _Jan Di asked him, slowly.

He nodded, now fully regretting his silent confession.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, I'll leave now..." he apologized, words sputtering out in a rush.

"So you liked me?" Jan Di interrupted him.

He sighed, his mind going crazy. "What do you think, Jan Di, what do you think." he loved her, but sometimes she could be so slow.

Jan Di, looking almost guilty, slowly confessed,

"I liked you too..."

It was that moment when Dae-hyun's heart suddenly started beating uncontrollably fast. He pounded his chest and cleared his throat nervously.

"Wh-what did you say?"


	7. The Get-Together

Ji-hoo sat back in his chair, away from the rest of the F4, who were playing pool.

The memory of his bump-into the woman played in his mind over and over again. The memory seemed so distant, yet only happened yesterday.

He knew that he gave up on her years ago, or, at least he thought that he did, considering how even in that split second, his heart started racing, his mind going blank.

_'Am I lonely?' _

_'Was that Min Seo-hyun somehow telling me to move on?'_

_'I thought I did move on?'_

_'Is it, maybe, because I miss her?'_

All these questions lingered in his head. He just didn't know the answers.

Perhaps, maybe, that was his conscience telling him something? Something important.

But- what was it?

* * *

"Ya, Ji-hoo!" Woo Bin called out. Ji-hoo was still in a daze, thinking.

"What's wrong with him?" Yi-jung commented, rubbing chalk on the end of his pool cue.

"He's looking more out of it than usual today." Jun-pyo added, half-jokingly.

When Ji-hoo didn't respond, they continued conversing.

"Hey, why don't we have a little get-together today? Us and the girls." Yi-jung suggested.

"Sure." Woo Bin replied as he knocked a ball into a pocket. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Okay. I'll call Jan Di." Jun-pyo said as he took out his phone and dialed her number.

After a few rings and when he heard her answering machine, he ended the call. "Aish, she's not answering." he complained.

"She's probably busy with school, Jun-pyo." Yi-jung told him.

Soon after Yi-jung and Woo Bin invited their girlfriends, they started preparing the snacks.

"I'm here!" Jae Kyung announced loudly as she entered the F4 lounge. Jun-pyo shot her a look.

"Hey monkey! Do you have to be so loud?" he complained. She shot him a look back.

"Do you know where Jan Di is?" he asked her. She shook her head no, and replied, "I haven't seen her since 3 days ago."

"Aish," he whispered to himself. "Where is she?"

A few minutes later, Gaeul arrived.

"Hi, jagiya." Yi-jung greeted her warmly, with a long kiss.

"You two, get a room." Woo Bin joked, as the others nodded their head in agreement.

After the kiss, Gaeul turned red-faced and smiled embarrassingly. Yi-jung turned to them and put an arm around her waist.

"Do you guys have a problem that I love my girlfriend?" he asked confidently, which only made Gaeul turn even more red. The others chuckled.

"Gaeul, do you know where Jan Di is?" Jun-pyo asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "But I think she mentioned something about meeting an old friend at the medical outreach trip yesterday."

That immediately made Jun-pyo curious. "An old friend? Who?"

"Would that person happen to be, Lee Dae-hyun..?" Ji-hoo suddenly spoke up, walking towards them.

"Ji-hoo! Welcome back man." Woo Bin commented. Ji-hoo gave him a smug smile.

"Lee Dae-hyun? Who is that guy?" Jun-pyo's eyes widened with curiosity.

"He's one of Korea's best medical students. He's a 3rd year, and he was offered a free scholarship to Shinhwa Medical School." Ji-hoo replied calmly.

"What? Why didn't Jan Di mention him to me?" Jun-pyo wondered aloud. Then suddenly his phone rang.

"Jan Di? Where are you?" he asked through the phone. "Ah, okay..." he continued.

"Well all of us, including Gaeul and Monkey are here at the lounge for a get-together, can you come as soon as you're finished?"

"...Huh? An old friend?" he repeated. "Would that friend happen to be Lee Dae-hyun, by any chance?" Jun-pyo asked knowingly, with a slight tone of jealousy.

He sighed, and after a few minutes answered, "Fine, okay. See you later." he said as he hung up.

"So she wants to invite Lee Dae-hyun as well?" Yi-jung guessed, to which Jun-pyo nodded in dissatisfaction.

"Can you believe it? She practically begged me to agree. She says it's because it's been so long since she's seen him and wants to introduce him to us." he sighed.

Ji-hoo, picking up on his friend's growing jealousy, attemped to help him relax. "I doubt it's anything major, Jun-pyo. Besides, I heard that the director actually _wanted _them to bond together, instead of them doing it on their own. You shouldn't worry."

"Yeah, you guys are perfect for each other! C'mon, even a great business deal couldn't break apart you guys' true love." Jae Kyung added, with a small smile.

"Don't worry, Jun-pyo sunbae. I've been best friends with Jan Di since kindergarten and you're the only person she's truly loved so much." Gaeul reassured.

Jun-pyo smiled at all this in thanks, while Woo Bin and Yi-jung walked up to him and jokingly ruffled his curly hair.

Hearing all this tore Ji-hoo secretly apart on the inside, but he managed to let out a small smile, just for his friend.


	8. I hate you but I love you

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Honestly, I've been low on ideas these past couple of days. So if you have any suggestions/comments/criticism please feel free to tell me by reviewing! :p**

"So it's okay if I invite him, right?" Jan Di asked over the phone.

"Araso. I'll call him, and I'll be there as soon as I'm finished. Bye, see you later!" she said before ending the call. That was Jun-pyo, who just called to invite her to a get-together party with the rest of the F4, Gaeul, and Jae Kyung.

She sighed, as much as she wanted to go there now, she knew she had to study for her upcoming exams in the library first.

Before she forgot, she started to dial Dae-hyun's number, when she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind.

"Oh, Lee Dae-hyun!" she exclaimed quietly, in surprise. "I was just about to call you."

"Oh really?" he asked, pulling a chair next to her. "Why is that?"

She smiled. "I was going to invite you to come to a party with me."

"A party? Where?" he asked.

"In the F4 lounge." she replied happily. "You know who the F4 are, right?"

Dae-hyun nodded, "Yeah, of course. Rich heirs." he said, indifferently.

Jan Di nodded. "Well, do you want to go? I asked Jun-pyo, and he said it would be fine if I invited you." she explained.

Dae-hyun thought about it for a minute, then replied, "Sure. I'll go."

"Great!" Jan Di grinned. "Have you ever met the F4?"

He shook his head no.

"I'll introduce you to them," she smiled. "And also my friends Gaeul and Jae Kyung. Ha Jae Kyung, I'm sure you've heard of her before, haven't you? She's the daughter of the CEO of JK Group."

He nodded. "Yeah. You know, it's crazy how you know all these rich and famous people, Jan Di." he commented. "What are the odds, especially for a poor, unimportant girl like you." he teased her.

Jan Di made a face at him in response, then sighed. "Now I remember why we started hating each other."

Dae-hyun chuckled. "C'mon, you know you love me on the inside." he said, winking.

Jan Di looked at him, straight-faced. "Do I?"

He grinned, then she sighed. "Whatever."

"Anyways, I should get started then." she continued, referring to her book. "I have this much to study," she added, holding a number of pages between her index finger and thumb. "Don't bother me."

After a few minutes of silence, she glanced up at him, when he suddenly leaned in to her.

"Ya.." Jan Di moved away, but he kept leaning closer, until they were face-to-face.

"Do you want some help?" he whispered, looking at her intently.

Jan Di looked back at him, feeling uncomfortable. "Wh-what?"

She then shook her head feverishly. "You can help me, but from over there." she said, pushing him back.

Dae-hyun chuckled. "I'll help you study. But, I want something in return." he said, smirking.

Jan Di raised an eyebrow, in suspicion. "Like what?"


	9. Meeting Lee Dae-hyun

"Hi everybody! We're here!" Jan Di called out happily as she and Dae-hyun entered the F4 lounge. "Sorry we're late!"

Everyone stopped their ongoing conversations and turned and smiled at them in response. Gaeul and Jae Kyung ran up to her and pulled her in for a group hug. "Jan Di!"

After they hugged, Gaeul looked at Dae-hyun. "Hello! It's nice to see you again!" she said happily then bowed, to which he smiled and bowed back in return.

Then Jun-pyo stood up. "What took you so long?" he asked Jan Di warily. "It's already 7:00! We started the party 4 hours ago."

"Jun-pyo, I already told you. I had to study for my exams in the library first." Jan Di replied back calmly.

"Anyways, everybody, this is Lee Dae-hyun." she continued, holding Dae-hyun by the shoulders gently. "We were really close friends back in primary school, and we happened to see each other again yesterday at the medical outreach."

Dae-hyun bowed politely, and greeted, "Nice to meet you all."

After that, everybody formed a circle with the couch and bean bags, and formally introduced themselves one-by-one, starting with Woo Bin.

"I'm Song Woo Bin, the normal one of the F4." he joked, to which everybody, except the rest of the F4, laughed.

"Ya!" Jun-pyo retorted.

"What do you mean the 'normal' one?" Yi-jung questioned.

Ji-hoo just stared at Woo Bin suspiciously.

Woo Bin chuckled. "Do we have to go through this again? Self-centered, 'fourth-dimensional', cold-blooded Casanova!" he pointed out to Jun-pyo, Ji-hoo, and Yi-jung correspondingly, to which they got up and jokingly shook him, as everyone continued to laugh.

After everybody (excluding Ji-hoo, Jan Di, and Gaeul) introduced themselves, the F4 brought out the snacks and turned on the TV, while everybody else continued chatting.

"So, Dae-hyun, how did you and Jan Di meet?" Jae Kyung asked curiously.

Dae-hyun looked at Jan Di for a few seconds, then looked back at Jae Kyung.

"Well, we were classmates in grade five of primary school all the way up until Jan Di transferred to Shinhwa," he started. "We met when Jan Di was getting bullied by a couple of boys in the 6th grade. I stood up for her and told them off, and we became immediate friends after that." he finished proudly, then gazed at Jan Di, who half-smiled in response.

Jun-pyo noticed this and took a seat next to Jan Di, and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Dae-hyun saw this and slightly frowned.

"Wait, then why are you a year behind Jan Di?" Yi-jung asked Dae-hyun, confused. "If you're both the same age and were classmates...?"

"Yes. Well, I just entered medical school a little late." Dae-hyun replied.

"As a matter-of-fact, before I went to Shinhwa Medical School, they asked me if I wanted to just proceed on to the graduating class. But I declined, mainly because although I already know most of the material, I haven't taken all the required exams, and it would be added pressure on me to have to do that. I just figured it wasn't worth it.."

"..that is, before I knew Jan Di was in the graduating class..." he added quietly.

Yi-jung nodded, a little confused. Ji-hoo, on the other hand, perceived Dae-hyun's deeper hidden message. He cleared his throat.

Suddenly the sound of the news channel from the TV blared out.

_"GEUM JAN DI, WIFE OF SHINHWA'S GU JUN-PYO, RUMORED TO BE SEEN AT Masisseoyo! YESTERDAY AFTERNOON WITH AN UNKNOWN MAN."_

Shown alongside this was a few pictures of them (taken from afar) looking a little chummy with each other inside the restaurant, and a blurred picture of them staring intently at each other outside the restaurant.

Immediately without thinking, Jan Di attempted to block Jun-pyo's view by putting her body against his chest, but to his advantage he easily held her firmly to his side with one arm, allowing him to see the screen.

Dae-hyun stood up uncomfortably, not knowing what to do, as everyone stared between the two in surprise.


	10. The Deal

"Well, I think I should get going now.." Dae-hyun started, checking his watch uneasily as an awkward silence ensued in the room. "It's getting late."

"Thank you, everybody, for letting me come to this party," he said, bowing. "It really was nice meeting you all."

Jan Di chuckled nervously. "Yes. I'll walk you out.." she said as she quickly got up and followed Dae-hyun, before Jun-pyo could even react.

He stared after her, with eyes of irritation and an expression of displeasure.

Once they were out of earshot, Jan Di panicked. "What are we going to do? How am I supposed to explain to them that we were just out for lunch? It looks bad enough already.."

"Jan Di," Dae-hyun stated firmly, interrupting her. "Calm down. And what is so hard about explaining that we were just out for lunch?"

Jan Di hastily shook her head. "Ani, it's not that easy, really. Because of the fact that I invited you over, they were probably suspicious in the first place, and especially because of the way they exaggerated it on the news..."

Dae-hyun thought about it for a second, then gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine. We'll figure something out eventually, Jan Di." he smiled. "Don't worry."

She didn't say anything, as he continued. "Also, don't forget our deal."

She looked up tiredly at him, "'Deal'?"

He gave her a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look, as the memory suddenly replayed in her mind.

_"I'll help you study. But, I want something in return." _

_"Like what?" _

_"I want us to spend more time with each other now, as kind of a way to fill that void we've been missing from our friendship for years."_

_She was confused, "Huh?"_

_"Think about it, we've secretly liked each other for years, but covered it up by acting like we hate each other.."_

_"Maybe we actually did hate each other-" _

_"I want us to spend more time together. It doesn't have to be anything love-related, I want us to spend time together, just as friends..." he finished._

_"'It doesn't have to be anything love-related'?" she repeated incredulously. "Have you forgotten the fact that I'm married?" _

Dae-hyun stared at her with knowing eyes. "So do you remember now?"

She nodded slowly.

He smirked. "Great, I'll call you tomorrow then.."

Then, without warning, he grabbed her and pulled her in...

For a deep hug.

Still in a daze from recalling the memory, plus combined with her sleepiness, Jan Di just stood there for a few seconds, before realizing what was happening.

She broke away from the hug.

"Yeah, see you later." she said, before turning away from him, to which he just smirked.

"Bye, Geum Jan Di." he said to her, before leaving.

After he left, Jan Di just stood there, thinking.

"I know he just wants to rekindle our friendship, but does he have to do it in such a way that makes me feel so nervous...?" she said to herself.

What she didn't know was that Jun-pyo was watching from behind the half-open door.


	11. Pondering

Ji-hoo yawned as he sat lifelessly at a table in the library. He had open a book in front of him, but wasn't really reading it.

Instead, his mind drifted to thoughts about Jan Di and Dae-hyun; how he suspected Dae-hyun's feelings for her, and how she might have started feeling the same way towards him. He thought about Jun-pyo, and could've easily guessed how he felt when Jan Di followed Dae-hyun out last night.

Involuntarily, he also thought about his own feelings for her in the past.

He thought about all the times they've spent together during these past how-many-years they've known each other, and how easily Jan Di could've been with him;

How easily Jan Di could've fallen in love with him, the same way he felt for her.

He sighed. He knew, that him and Jan Di were not fated to be together, that was a fact. He also knew, how strong Jan Di's and Jun-pyo's intangible love for each other was.

That's why he found it really annoying; the fact that Dae-hyun is trying to break that love.

He furrowed his brows, he couldn't just let that happen. Not after all they've, him, Jan Di and Jun-pyo, been through.

But, why was he so concerned with other people's love lifes'? When he doesn't even have a love life of his own?

Suddenly his mind darted back to the memory of his bump-in with the woman.

Sure, she looked a lot like Min Seo-hyun, but she wasn't. And sure, he only saw her for a few seconds, but a bunch of emotions shot him in the chest within those few seconds. Emotions that overwhelmed him so much, to the point where he finds himself replaying that scene over and over again in his mind.

Suddenly, he understood what his conscience was trying to tell him. It was so simple, he could've slapped himself on the face for not realizing it earlier.

He's lonely.

Lonely to the point where he actually enjoys thinking about how it feels to be in love again.

* * *

Woo Bin sat, frustrated, across from Jae Kyung, who was staring at the ground in defeat.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked her in a distressed tone. She shook her head impassively.

"What can I do? This just happened unexpectedly.."

"Yes, but you can do something about it!" Woo Bin argued back, almost shouting.

"Woo Bin-ah, you know I love you..."

Woo Bin stared at her. "I love you too, more than anything in this world, but we just can't..."

His words drowned off to her, as he continued speaking.

Jae Kyung looked down sadly to her stomach.

**A/N: I didn't expect Ji-hoo's part to be that long, but here you go, more brooding time for him. And what do you think's going on with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung? You can tell me by reviewing ;)**


	12. Just Friends

"Ah.." Jan Di yawned as she stretched out her arms and legs in bed, and felt someone's arms encircled tightly around her.

She turned her head to see Jun-pyo still fast asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him, she carefully grabbed her phone from the drawer beside her, and at that moment, a text message from Dae-hyun popped up on the screen.

Just as she was about to open it, Jun-pyo stirred and grumbled. "Why are you awake so early..."

"It's 8:30." she said calmly. "Do you have anything you need to do early today?"

Jun-pyo stayed silent for a few seconds before responding. "What? The business?"

"Not today. Today I can get up whenever I want." he replied.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, then frowned when he saw her phone screen. "What are you doing?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing." she hastily replied with a sly smile, then quickly locked her phone and placed it back on top of the drawer.

Jun-pyo, still frowning, continued to stare at her. "What's going on between you and that guy?"

Jan Di frowned. "'_That guy' _has a name too, you know."

"Nothing is going on. We're just old friends, and now he wants to spend more time together with me because-"

"Jan Di, if you guys were 'just old friends' then I wouldn't worry so much, but obviously it doesn't seem like you two are." Jun-pyo interrupted hardly, then sighed.

"First Ji-hoo, now this.." he grumbled frustratedly to himself.

Jan Di, not hearing what he just grumbled, continued. "We used to be really close, but then something happened and we started hating each other. Now he just wants us to spend time together as friends again."

Then she looked at Jun-pyo softly.

"Jun-pyo, please don't misinterpret this, you know I love you. Besides I'm married to you, so I couldn't actually start something with him anyways." she lightly joked, to which Jun-pyo suddenly wrapped his arms around her again, and pulled her to him, to where his chin was resting on top of her head.

"You better not." he mumbled, as he slowly drifted back to sleep. Jan Di smiled as she also fell back asleep.

Her phone laid on the drawer, forgotten and still with an unread text message lingering on the screen.

* * *

_'Aish, where is she?' _Dae-hyun thought worriedly to himself as he walked back and forth in front of place they were supposed to meet up for breakfast.

He checked his phone again, and when there was no unread message he looked back to the message he sent Jan Di a few minutes ago.

_"Jan Di, meet me at 'Masisseoyo!' for breakfast? I heard they're having a special today for juk! ^^" _

He sighed. Sure he didn't actually wait for her opinion, but he said he would call her right? Or text her, as it was still morning. Then a guilty feeling rose inside of him; he didn't want to wake her up by calling her, so instead he texted her, which would still pretty much wake her up, and Jun-pyo...

He clenched his fists at the name.

Jun-pyo was a person worth respecting, but yet he felt his blood boil everytime he heard the name. The fact that he was Jan Di's husband made it all too much worse. He couldn't stand to see her beside him.

He wanted her to be beside him, Dae-hyun, happy and smiling with him, not Jun-pyo...

"There's obviously a lot of work that needs to be done." he announced to himself, ominously, as he walked off.


	13. Analyzing The Situation(s)

**A/N: Now that school's started again it'll take a little longer for me to update so please, you loyal readers of this story out there be patient, thank you...**

"Woo Bin-ah, you know I love you..."

Jae Kyung said tiredly and sighed; both for the situation and the fact that Woo Bin wasn't understanding.

She looked down to her stomach as he kept rambling on, but didn't really pay attention. She was much too focused on something else.

How could this happen to her? And Woo Bin? Of course this shouldn't be too surprising as she and Woo Bin have been dating for months now. But since her disapproving parents have learned about their relationship and how deep it was becoming, the situation has gotten a lot worse..

"Okay? Kyung-ah?" Woo Bin interrupted her thoughts, waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. She quickly looked back up at him.

"Huh?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I said that we just can't sit down and not do anything about it. We're a team now, Kyung-ah, we can get through this together!"

"But you know my parents!" Jae Kyung retorted in a tone that surprised Woo Bin. "You know that all they care about is the business, and what's best for it. They don't care at all if I actually like the person they've chosen for me, and I hate it! I'm way old enough to choose who I want to be with, and I thought they learned that already... Woo Bin, I hate it.. I hate this!"

At this point Woo Bin walked over to her and snuggled her in his arms, as tears began streaming down her face.

This tore him up on the inside. He wanted to see the strong and fearless Jae Kyung he knows and loves, this frustrated and crying Jae Kyung was one he had never seen, _ever_, during all the years he had known her. Not even after she left for New York had she cried like this, leaving behind her only friends back in Korea. He kissed her lovingly on the top of her head.

"Gwenchana..." he whispered over and over, stroking her hair softly as she choked between tears.

* * *

_"I'll help you study. But, I want something in return."_

Jan Di involuntarily remembered what Dae-hyun told her as she was relaxing on a chair in the empty auditorium-like classroom to study.

_"Think about it, we've secretly liked each other for years, but covered it up by acting like we hate each other.."_

She shook her head hastily; she was supposed to be studying.

_"I want us to spend more time together. It doesn't have to be anything love-related, I want us to spend time together, just as friends..." _

She sighed. Obviously her mind was thinking other things than to study for her very important upcoming exams.

She looked down at her phone and re-read the text Dae-hyun sent her a few hours ago. She didn't read it on time, but she did call him back and apologized. He didn't seem to mind, and even suggested they do that tomorrow or another day instead.

Suddenly she remembered his face; what his expression was when they first saw each other again for the first time in years, how annoying she thought he always looked whenever he criticized her, how cute he looked when he confessed his feelings for her...

_"..when... I started falling for you..."_

Unwillingly, she felt her heart skip a beat.

She remembered how weird she felt when he said those words, like everything in the world just stopped for a few seconds and it was only the two of them breathing. She remembered how uncomfortable she felt when he leaned in close to her in the library, yet she remembered how good that uncomfortable feeling felt. She remembered how she felt when he pulled her in for a hug after the party..

Then she stopped and cleared her throat. Now it was time to get back to reality.

Minutes passed, and she was so engrossed with her textbook she didn't notice someone plop down onto a seat next to her.

"Sunbae!" she said in surprise when finally noticed that person.

Ji-hoo smiled in response, "Annyeong."

She smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed and looked ahead at nothing in particular. "I don't know. I thought I'd just come back here and think, just like how I used to when I was still studying." he smiled and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Ani, sunbae, you didn't bother me! I'm done studying for today anyways." she reassured him.

After a few seconds of silence, he looked at her with a sudden serious expression. She looked back at him questioningly.

"About Lee Dae-hyun..." he started.

"He's just an old friend-"

"I know that he likes you."

"Well.. yes, but-"

"And I also know... that you may be starting to have the same feelings towards him." he finished, keeping a serious expression, and waited for her reaction.

Jan Di stared at him with surprise, not knowing what to say, then looked down remorsefully.

"I.. don't know, sunbae..." she sighed.

After a few seconds of silence she looked back at him, but he was staring at the ground in thought. She opened her mouth to speak again but he interrupted her.

"Jan Di," he started again. "Don't make me regret it."

At this she was confused, but he continued. "Giving you up for Jun-pyo. Don't make me regret it." he said then looked at her.

She didn't know what to say.

He sighed. "Jan Di-yah. I can tell that you and Dae-hyun have liked each other before, and I also know that because he's always around you, you find that your old feelings are coming back."

She raised an eyebrow, surprised with his strange intuition.

"Let it go. Whatever happened in the past should stay in the past." he finished almost sadly, then stood up to leave.

Jan Di, still processing what he said, was too late and before she knew it, was alone again in the empty auditorium-like classroom.


	14. The Moments We Share

The next morning came and just like they planned, Jan Di met Dae-hyun at _Masisseoyo! _for breakfast.

"They have the best juk here, right?" Dae-hyun asked, and smiled at Jan Di who was determined on finishing her big bowl of juk. She swallowed a spoonful then looked up and grinned.

"It's great, but not as good as mine." she replied teasingly, to which they both chuckled.

"Then, let me try it one day." Dae-hyun offered in a gentle voice. Jan Di nodded happily in agreement.

After they finished, paid the bill, and left the restaurant, Dae-hyun took Jan Di to the park for a walk around.

"We're not on a date, I promise." Dae-hyun sarcastically joked, as Jan Di smiled in response.

"Then what are we doing?" she cleverly challenged.

"We're just going as friends, spending time together.." he replied softly, as if wishing something else. Jan Di, on the other hand, didn't notice and was more than content with his answer.

The minutes passed and not a word was exchanged between them, as they enjoyed the sight of so many families relaxing and bonding together on the cool sunny day.

"Jan Di..." Dae-hyun started, breaking the sustained silence.

Jan Di glanced at him. "Hm?"

He stared at her anxiously, pausing for a moment.

"Do you like me?" he asked, suddenly.

Jan Di widened her eyes and looked down, slightly tensely and slightly taken aback.

How could she answer that?

Luckily for her, the moment was halted, as her phone started ringing. Chuckling nervously while looking at Dae-hyun, who looked a little dismayed, she took out her phone and checked the caller ID.

"Oh, Jun-pyo..!" she greeted.

Dae-hyun looked back straight ahead and lightly scoffed.

"Me? I'm just out for a walk..." she replied hesitantly, glancing at Dae-hyun who had a serious expression.

"Well, yeah..." she continued.

"What?...later? At what time?... Araso... see you then." she finished, then hung up.

Dae-hyun sighed, disappointed with the moment being interrupted. "What did he want?" he asked, rather bluntly.

"He wants us to go on a date." she replied, without much thought. Dae-hyun raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Realizing the confusion brought up with her words, she hastily cleared up, "I meant he wants to go on a date later with me.. not us go..."

Dae-hyun widened his eyes; Jan Di awkwardly cleared her throat and looked down.

Another silence ensued between them as they continued walking.

Dae-hyun cleared his throat. "Well, um, do you still want to do anything today?" he asked, expecting her to decline.

Surprisingly, Jan Di looked back up at him and smiled, as if nothing happened within the past few minutes.

Dae-hyun took her to the aquarium, a place they always went together when they were close friends as kids, before they started "hating" each other.

"See that, you're still as ugly as that angler fish." he teased her, to which she scoffed and amusingly punched him lightly on the shoulder.

He laughed. "Aren't I right? You always have your mouth open talking and you have that light around you.."

"And you can easily eat your prey." he joked, referring to how easily she can take control of other people.

After the aquarium, they went to watch a movie. The movie they were watching was a comedy, but just like any other movie, a romantic scene popped up.

Jan Di bit her lip, and avoided any contact with Dae-hyun. Dae-hyun glanced at her from the corner of his eye and looked straight ahead.

_"Aish, hasn't it been awkward enough today already?" _Jan Di thought annoyingly to herself.

To help ease herself, she reached her hand into the bucket of popcorn she and Dae-hyun shared.

And of course, right at that same moment Dae-hyun decided to do the same thing.

Their hands touched briefly for a few seconds, and they looked at each other slowly, staring at each other for a few moments.

Before anything else happened, Jan Di suddenly stood up. "Excuse me." she whispered and began to walk away.

Dae-hyun, still absorbing the moment, sat there for a minute before realizing what just happened.

"Jan Di..!" he called quietly after her, as he stood up and looked for her.

She was already outside when he found her. She was just standing there, then he saw her hang up her phone and continued to walk.

"Jan Di..." he said when he finally caught up to her, her back still turned.

He grabbed her gently but firmly by the shoulder and pulled her in...

This time for a deep kiss.

The kiss lasted about 5-6 seconds, until Jan Di quickly pulled away, regaining her posture.

Before she could say anything, she saw someone walking towards them menacingly from the corner of her eye.

She stood there in shock, as Jun-pyo neared them and punched Dae-hyun squarely on the jaw, pushing him down hard to the ground.


	15. Tension

"Do you want to die?!" Jun-pyo screamed as he sat atop Dae-hyun, beating him continuously. "What makes you think you can kiss my wife?!"

Jan Di, still recovering from the shock of both the unexpected kiss and Jun-pyo's super-quick arrival, finally forced Jun-pyo off a bloody Dae-hyun.

"Jun-pyo..." she said softly while grasping him firmly by his shoulders, trying to help him regain his composture.

Jun-pyo eyed Dae-hyun angrily.

"You, stay away from Jan Di." he ordered. "I don't want to see you anymore!"

Dae-hyun coughed and choked and wiped his mouth off of some blood with his sleeve before answering. "You..."

"You can't tell me what to do.." he answered shakily, trying to sound tough.

This only angered Jun-pyo some more.

"What? I can't what?!" he demanded, then attempted to go towards him again only to be held back by Jan Di.

"Jun-pyo..!" Jan Di ordered. "Mianhe... let's just go.."

Jun-pyo continued to stare at Dae-hyun fiercely until Jan Di forcefully pulled him away.

On the drive back home, it was silent in Jun-pyo's black Cadillac for a while, until Jan Di spoke up quietly. "Mianhe.. Jun-pyo..."

Jun-pyo didn't answer, and just glanced at her bitterly from the corner of his eye, still angry with the situation.

"He grabbed my shoulder from behind and kissed me. You saw that, didn't you?" she asked him, trying to get him to talk.

He stared off scornfully ahead, focused on the road.

She sighed and explained, "I was shocked at what was happening because everything just happened so quickly. The kiss was completely unexpected, so it took a few seconds for me to react before I could pull away. Jun-pyo... I didn't even kiss him back."

Jun-pyo remained silent, and an uneasy tension settled upon them for a few minutes that hasn't happened between them for years.

He didn't say anything even after they arrived back to the Gu mansion. He walked ahead of her to their room, leaving Jan Di to follow after him desperately. "Jun-pyo..."

"Jun-pyo..." she called again, touching his shoulder as he frustratedly took off his coat.

"What, do you want me to just forgive you that easily?!" he finally yelled, staring at her face-to-face with contempt.

Jan Di looked at him nervously. He has never given her that expression before, nor has he ever spoke to her in that kind of voice. "But.. I explained, and I said sorry..."

Jun-pyo harshly scoffed. "If everything could be settled by the word 'sorry', then why would there be laws in the world and why would there be police?"

She looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Jan Di," Jun-pyo started reproachfully. "I told you didn't I?"

"I told you to not start anything with him. I let your 'friendship' with him slide; I let you spend time together even though I saw you guys hugging after the party."

Jan Di looked up at him, surprised. "You saw that?"

Jun-pyo frowned. "And another thing..."

"Jan Di." he said sternly, making sure he had her full attention. She looked at him expressionless.

"Don't see him again, _ever_ again."


	16. Standing Up For Don Juan

**A/N: My main focus of this story is Jan Di-Junpyo-Daehyun but I had to conclude Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's part, so...**

She stood nervously in front of her parents who looked suspicious.

"Omma, appa." Jae Kyung started.

Taking a deep breath, the words that followed came out in a rush. "Idon'tthinkyoucanchoosesomeoneformeanymore, just because of the business." she finished, and waited cautiously for their response. Her dad cleared his throat before replying.

"Excuse me?"

Jae Kyung frowned. "I'm sorry. I just don't think it's reasonable. After all, Jun-pyo got to-"

"Kyung-ah," her dad interrupted her. "What in the world are you talking about?" he asked; her mom looked equally confused.

"I'm talking about the engagement!"

"Then I don't want to hear it." her dad immediately announced, raising his hand. Her mom frowned.

"Appa.." Jae Kyung whined.

"Isn't it already bad enough you messed up the engagement with Gu Jun-pyo?" her dad retorted with an annoyed expression.

"Imagine how much more successful both of our companies would've been!" her mom added. Jae Kyung was surprised, normally her mother would understand what she wanted and why, but apparently this time was different.

She sighed in exasperation. "Araso, araso. I get it. But that was in the past; he loved someone else, and I wasn't ready for marriage at the time."

Her parents stared at her with an unfavorable expression.

Jae Kyung continued, "Besides, marriage is based on mutual affection for each other, which is why I can't continue on with this engagement. I don't love him.. I love someone else..."

Her parents simultaneously widened their eyes in surprise.

"Kyung-ah!"

She decided to stay firm. "Yes, it's true. I love Song Woo Bin, F4's Don Juan, the gangster.." she confessed, slightly smirking.

"'Gangster'?" her father repeated and stood up angrily. "He has ties with the mafia?!" he demanded.

Jae Kyung gulped and nodded. Then her mother stood up, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down.

"Kyung-ah, we can't let you do this."

Jae Kyung kept a serious face and stood her ground. "I'm sorry. I'll do my best to maintain the company and keep it in good standing, but I am not going to marry someone I don't love just because you think it's beneficial for the company. Even if you did try to make me do this before... it's not going to work anymore. I know what I want, and I can make my own decisions. So please just leave whatever plans you had for me behind."

"Ehm.." a voice sounded from behind her.

Jae Kyung and her parents turned to see the door opened, and someone standing there smiling proudly.

Jae Kyung smiled and walked towards him.

"This is the man I love, Song Woo Bin. You can't control my feelings for him, and.. you can't control my life anymore." she stated boldly, Woo Bin squeezing her hand in support.

And with that, they left her parents to stand there in complete shock.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jae Kyung wrapped her arms around Woo Bin happily.

He kissed her on the top of her head.

"See, I told you we could get through this together." he reassured her with a smile, as they left her house.

**Well what do you guys think about this chapter? Hopefully it didn't seem too rushed, I know I always write short chapters but I didn't want to drag out their part out too long in this story. But yeah, please keep reviewing, you guys are awesome for doing so. :) I'll try to update as quick as I can.**


	17. Let Go

Jan Di walked out of the Shinhwa Medical School building as she replayed her and Jun-pyo's conversation from yesterday night.

_"Don't see him again, __**ever **__again." _

_"Jun-pyo..."_

_"What, is it that hard to stay away from him..?"_

_"No, but it's just that he's still one of my close friends I've had for a long time..."_

_"A friend who deliberately flirts with and kisses someone else's wife?"_

_"Well.."_

_"If he was just a friend, he wouldn't have done any of that."_

She sighed.

_"Jan Di, the bottom line is that I don't want you to be friends with him anymore."_

She knew that not seeing Dae-hyun anymore would be for the better, but why did she feel so uncomfortable?

Distracted with her thoughts, she didn't notice someone standing in front of her until she accidentally walked into that person.

She looked up; and there Dae-hyun stood mainly expressionless, his lips hinting at a smile.

Jan Di gazed at him for a moment before biting her lip, then looked back down. She attempted to walk past him, when she felt her arm being held back.

When she turned back to Dae-hyun, he quickly and firmly pulled her in for a hug.

This time Jan Di was fully aware of what was going on and pushed him away, then turned around and continued to walk, at a faster pace.

"Ya!" Dae-hyun called after her, amused. She ignored him and he ran after her, until he was standing in front of her blocking her way.

She looked at him, uninterested. "What?"

Dae-hyun was still amused.

"What, are we going to act like we're strangers now?" he asked her, as if forgetting the events of last night.

Jan Di sighed, and shook her head, not wanting to talk to him right now. "I have to go, excuse me." she said and began to turn away, to which Dae-hyun grabbed her arm again.

"Let go." Jan Di sternly told him, beginning to get annoyed. This time Dae-hyun put on a serious face and didn't budge.

She continued to try to pull her arm away unsuccessfully from his grasp when he spoke up, "Why are you acting like this? Did that Jun-pyo punk tell you something last night?"

This offended Jan Di, who looked at him indignantly with furrowed brows. "Gu Jun-pyo is not a punk, he's someone I love and someone I hurt because of you." she told him matter-of-factly, to which Dae-hyun frowned.

"Now let go." Jan Di said again, still unsuccessfully trying to break free from his grasp.

After a few seconds Dae-hyun sighed, sadly. "It's a pity.." he started.

"Let go of me.." Jan Di repeated, getting fed up with him.

"The fact that you're wasted on such a big-headed and selfish person like Jun-pyo, it's a pity."

Jan Di stopped in her tracks and stared at him bitterly. "Don't call Jun-pyo that!"

"Ah, think about how much happier we would've been together, Jan Di." he continued, staring off ahead. "Just imagine, if we would've met up with each other earlier we would've been the ones married."

Now Jan Di was getting angry. "Aren't you going to let go of me? I'm warning you, I can report this as an assault!"

He looked down at her, loosening his grip on her slightly. "Calm down."

She frowned and stopped bustling so much.

"Jan Di..." he started, looking as if what he was about to say was really important.

She sighed. "What now?"

"You.."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You should leave Jun-pyo."

She widened her eyes, completely not expecting him to say something like that.

"Think about it, we could be so happy together. You and I... didn't we know each other longer? Didn't we like each other first?"

Jan Di stood there in shock, then shook her head, disbelieving, not knowing what to do.

"Dae-hyun... just.. let go of me."

He raised an eyebrow, and finally, slowly, let go of her arm.

She walked silently ahead, before turning back.

"And.. I meant that in both ways."


	18. Resentment

He stood from afar and stared with resentment at the couple; he saw a beaming Jan Di and a grinning Jun-pyo, walking together side-by-side on the soft sands of the beach; he watched as they stopped and exchanged a few words with each other, and scowled when they smiled and neared each other closer and...

He couldn't take it anymore.

His blood boiling, he clenched his fists tightly and trudged threateningly towards the kissing couple and slowly, winded his arm back and punched Jun-pyo on the cheek with strong force, sending him sprawling towards the ground, and leaving Jan Di startled with worry.

"Lee Dae-hyun!" she yelled his name at him angrily, then bent down to a bewildered Jun-pyo, who glared at him.

"You again, what the hell's wrong with you?!"

Dae-hyun bitterly chuckled, then suddenly bent down and punched him again hard on the head, causing Jun-pyo to flinch.

Jan Di pushed Dae-hyun away from Jun-pyo. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer her, he didn't even look at her as he smirked at a stunned Jun-pyo, and, taking advantage of his disorientated phase, sat atop him and quickly began brutally beating his face repeatedly, then stood up and stomped on his chest before Jan Di could react.

She shoved him again strongly.

"Stop! Just leave!" she ordered him furiously.

But once again he ignored her, and peered down at a bruised Jun-pyo, who was laying on the ground, wiping blood off his numb lip, not attempting to move. Dae-hyun stared at him with contempt, pondering about something for a few moments before making his next decision.

As if time slowed down, he pulled out from his coat pocket what had seemed to be, what Jan Di saw...

"What are you doing?" she asked him, staring at him suspiciously, then widened her eyes and moved towards Dae-hyun, as he swiftly directed a knife towards...

"NO!" he heard Jan Di faintly scream, as Jun-pyo laid there in shock.

* * *

"Wha!"

Dae-hyun silently cried out as he suddenly jolted awake.

He looked around slightly dazed, trying to focus his vision; he was definitely in his own bed, in his own room.

It was just a dream.

Groaning, he fell back in bed.

* * *

"He really did that?" Yi-jung asked in surprise, as Jun-pyo nodded with an annoyed expression.

"That idiot tried to steal Jan Di away from me."

Ji-hoo listened on with curiosity.

"Should we all gang up on him and beat him up?" Woo Bin joked, cracking his knuckles, to which Yi-jung and Ji-hoo grinned.

Jun-pyo, thinking, actually considered this. "Hm, maybe we could do that."

Yi-jung laughed. "What's that going to do? We're not in high school anymore, just beating him up wouldn't solve anything."

Jun-pyo sighed, as Ji-hoo spoke up. "You're the head of Shinhwa, Jun-pyo. You can easily expel Lee Dae-hyun from medical school."

"Wouldn't they be at a loss though? I heard he's one of the top medical students in the country." Woo Bin pointed out.

Jun-pyo smirked."Already did it."

"I expelled him earlier today." he answered their questioning looks.

"Okay..." Yi-jung commented after a few seconds of silence. "But will that change anything?"

"You know how close they used to be, Jun-pyo." Woo Bin offered.

"I don't think Dae-hyun is the type of person to just sit back and follow what people tell him, and he obviously really likes Jan Di." Ji-hoo added.

Jun-pyo frowned at his friends' words. They were right; he hated when they were right.

Sighing, he suddenly stood up. "I'm going to talk to Jan Di."

* * *

_"Meet me at 'Masisseoyo!' for lunch."_

A text from Dae-hyun read on Jan Di's phone. She glanced at it and sighed.

_"I won't do anything to you, I promise."_

Another text came in.

_"I just need to tell you something."_

As she neared the restaurant, she silently debated with herself whether she should really meet up with him or just turn back and ignore him.

She chose the latter.

As she turned back, she met an upset Dae-hyun face-to-face. "Were you planning on not showing?"

Jan Di maintained an uninterested expression. "I'm here, what do you want to say?"

Dae-hyun frowned seeing her expression. "Do you hate me now or something?"

At her no-response, he sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm done."

"I'm done trying to chase after you."


	19. One Last Lunch

**A/N: Okay a longer(ish) chapter now, just because I don't update as often anymore and I rarely have time during the week.**

Jan Di was at a loss for words. For some reason his words made her heart skip a small beat, as he stared at her calmly, waiting for a response. She gulped nervously, but from his expression she couldn't tell if he meant it what he said, and she didn't want to easily believe that he would, just-like-that, stop talking to her. Maintaining her cool, she shot him a suspicious look, and seeing that she wasn't going to say anything, Dae-hyun shrugged.

"Do you want to have a last lunch together?" he suggested, looking up at the restaurant sign. Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her inside.

After the waitress came and took their orders, they were silent yet again. Jan Di glanced up at him curiously; he was looking down at the table gloomily, which surprised Jan Di as she's never seen him this upset. She cleared her throat and thought carefully about what to say.

"Jan Di.. you heard about it right?" he suddenly spoke up, still looking down sadly.

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "About what?"

He sighed.

"Your son-of-a-bitch husband expelled me from Shinhwa Med School." he explained all too casually yet seriously, which caused Jan Di to retort back in annoyance.

"Stop calling Jun-pyo names like that! And why do you hate him so much anyway? What do you have against him?" she wondered aloud, demanding an answer.

He snickered as the waitress arrived with their food.

"What's not to hate about Mr. Gu Jun-pyo?" he replied mockingly. "There are plenty of things to hate about him; one he beats people he doesn't even know senselessly, two he could care less about anybody besides himself; the self-centered idiot he is, three Shinhwa's stocks fell almost 15% last year with him, and four, that bastard stole you away from me.." he added that last part in a slightly quieter voice, but maintained an amused expression. The people around them who happened to overhear looked over at them, surprised. Even the waitress, listening in on Dae-hyun's explanation was surprised.

"I said to stop calling Jun-pyo things like that!" Jan Di demanded, then corrected him, "He only beats other people when it involves the people he cares for, and he cares for a lot of people not just me, his family, and F4, it doesn't mean he does it senselessly.. and sure stocks fell but he was able to fix it back up..."

Suddenly she resorted to a confused tone. "And what do you mean Jun-pyo stole me away from you?" she eyed him questioningly. "You and I haven't seen each other for years. We didn't even know we liked each other until just recently."

"Ah!" he blurted out weirdly. "So you finally admit it, you do like me!"

Jan Di squinted at him tiredly. How much she's had enough of this, she didn't even want to-

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice suddenly blared from behind Jan Di. She turned and saw Jun-pyo and the rest of the F4 standing closely behind her. Jun-pyo had a disgruntled face on and was scowling at both of them, mainly at Dae-hyun, who glowered back at him.

"What's going on here." Jun-pyo repeated to Jan Di, but continued frowning at Dae-hyun. The rest of the F4 stared at Jan Di surprised.

Sensing an awkward situation and very bad timing, Jan Di forced a smile and stood up to explain nervously, her voice cracking, "Well earlier Lee Dae-hyun texted me to come here because he wanted to tell me-"

"And you listened to him?" Jun-pyo asked calmly, still staring expressionlessly at Dae-hyun. Jan Di gulped, in situations like these it was scary for Jun-pyo to be calm like that, usually it meant something big was about to follow.

He turned to her.

"Whatever happened to what I told you a few nights ago. What, do you listen to him instead of me now?" he questioned her coldly.

Jan Di couldn't believe what he was saying. "No Jun-pyo.. it's not that..."

Jun-pyo crossed his arms. "Then what is it?"

"I leave you alone for a second and you go back to him, is that it? Nowadays all you do is spend your time with him. Do you love him now or something?"

"Is _this_ you want?" he challenged her angrily, gesturing carelessly towards Dae-hyun.

Feeling her stomach churn and her mind twist in circles, Jan Di gulped and forced herself to maintain a steady composture. Too much was happening for her mind to sink in. "Jun-pyo, please understand..."

"Yes. Or. No, Jan Di." he growled in a low voice, and in a way that surprised all of them.

Just as Jan Di was about to answer, Dae-hyun chuckled, amused with the situation. Jun-pyo glared at him sharply.

"Why are you laughing." he demanded. "Is this funny?!"

But when Dae-hyun kept his amused expression plastered on his face Jun-pyo immediately started towards him, only to be quickly held back by Woo Bin and Yi-jung. Again, the people around stared at them.

Dae-hyun chuckled again. "It's funny, Mr. Gu Jun-pyo," he said his name mockingly. "That you think you can solve all your problems by hitting other people. I've been talking to Jan Di for about a week now and all we've been doing is spending time together as friends. Also, it's funny how _you're_ her husband, when she obviously prefers spending time with me."

Jan Di gawked at him with disbelief, quickly opening her mouth to retort but he continued.

"And anyways, do you have that much little faith in your wife that you need to tell her to stop hanging out with _friends_?"

Jun-pyo, his fists fiercely curled into a ball, became one level more enraged with every word Dae-hyun said. Woo Bin and Yi-jung grasped his shoulders firmly, while Jan Di tried to think of what to do. Ji-hoo looked between Jan Di and Dae-hyun suspiciously. Dae-hyun sat there, smirking.

After some more hard staring, Jun-pyo released the pressure from his fists, forced Woo Bin and Yi-jung's hands off him, and took one last glare at Dae-hyun before turning to leave.

"Jun-pyo!" Jan Di tried calling after him, but it was too late as he and the rest of the F4 already left the restaurant, Ji-hoo the only one glancing back at her reluctantly.

Jan Di was exasperated, and glanced anxiously at Dae-hyun, who sneered.

"Why did you say that?" she asked him, irritated. "You know that's not true, all this week _you've _been the one forcing me to spend time with you. Tell Jun-pyo what you said wasn't true!"

Jan Di wallowed in guilt. "I made a promise to Jun-pyo that I wouldn't spend any more time with you, and now I don't even think he can believe in me anymore." she explained sadly, looking down. Then she glared back up at him. "Because of you! I've had enough of you, sure we used to be friends and liked each other but that was in the past, now all you're doing is trying to break me and Jun-pyo apart!" she accused him, almost yelling. Dae-hyun's expression changed to a serious one, as Jan Di took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I'm going to talk to Jun-pyo." she announced, with a determined tone. "From now on, no matter what you do, I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

Dae-hyun scoffed and looked away, annoyed. Jan Di frowned and took one last look at him before leaving.


	20. Unrequited Love

"Ya, calm down Jun-pyo." Yi-jung called out to Jun-pyo, who stopped angrily pacing back and forth to punch the wall repeatedly in frustration. "You're going to break your hand that way."

"I don't think he cares, just until Dae-hyun is out of the picture." Woo Bin commented, as him, Yi-jung, and Ji-hoo sat on the couch observing their irritated friend with concerned looks.

Jun-pyo stopped stalking back and forth and turned to face them.

"Can you believe her?!" he yelled. "After what I've told her, is it right that she continues spending time with him?"

He plopped down on a chair beside them and continued ranting. "What is with that Dae-hyun guy anyway? What's so good about him that Jan Di is always with him nowadays? What about me? I'm her husband! What, am I suddenly not good enough for her?!"

"..No, that can't be true, I'm better than that guy!" he conceitedly added, pouting. "Jan Di must be out of her mind." he disapprovingly shook his head.

The F3 looked to each other, silently debating on who should start talking first.

Suddenly Jan Di quietly walked into the F4 lounge. The F3 looked at her, but Jun-pyo, who was facing the opposite direction and was looking down, did not even notice she was there.

"Uh," Ji-hoo started, clearing his throat. "I think you should talk to Jan Di about this, Jun-pyo." he suggested. Jun-pyo looked up at him.

"What do you mean? Whatever she has to say, I don't care. I'm not going to forgive her this easily, not this time! I've warned her earlier once before. She can come and cry and beg to me all she wants, I'm not going listen!" he childishly retorted.

Jan Di sighed, with tears almost stinging her eyes. "Jun-pyo..."

She swiftly moved in front of him and kissed him passionately, a kiss that lasted for who-knows-how-long. Jun-pyo couldn't help but kiss back, despite his anger. Woo Bin and Yi-jung smirked, while Ji-hoo observed emotionlessly.

After the kiss was over, Jun-pyo remembered they were being watched and looked over at the F3 cautiously. Jan Di gently smiled, and grasped Jun-pyo's arm, gesturing him to stand up and walk outside with her.

Once they were outside, a look of desperation suddenly swept Jan Di's face. "Is what you said true?"

Jun-pyo was slightly more plausible. "Hm?"

"What you said about not going to forgive me. Jun-pyo, just listen to me! I have a lot to say..." she pleaded, then nervously started pacing back and forth contemplating on things, similar to the way Jun-pyo did earlier. Slightly amused, he watched her, but maintained a serious demeanour and started to turn back. "I don't want to hear it."

"Jun-pyo.." she stopped him, grabbing his arm as he turned to look at her imploring face. "Please."

Jun-pyo sighed and crossed his arms indifferently as she began pacing again and started rambling.

"I know you're angry about all this, and I'm sorry. I really am, Jun-pyo, I'm sorry for not listening to you in the first place. It's just that things with Dae-hyun moved too quickly for me to comprehend.. it's like one minute I'm alone then the next minute Dae-hyun's there, doing whatever he does. And I know I've already explained this to you before, but this is the truth, nothing else. He's just a close friend, plus he's one of the first people to help me during hard times in primary and middle school. But now that I actually think about it, he's really annoying. But yet, I somehow find myself not being able to leave him, it's like me and him have this sort of magnet between us..."

Jun-pyo raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Jan Di stopped pacing. "Jun-pyo, what I'm trying to say is that once we saw each other after so long, we figured we needed to catch up on things. In a way it's sort of like an unrequited lo-"

She stopped herself abruptly before finishing the word and gulped, hoping he didn't catch what she was about to say. Luckily for her, it looked like he hadn't as he was staring off straight ahead, deep in thought.

"The bottom line is.. that he's just an old close friend I haven't seen in years whom I've overspent time with. I promise I won't see him anymore."

Jun-pyo remained silent, maintaining his serious expression.

"Please forgive me, Jun-pyo, really..." she begged sadly, looking at him. When he didn't respond and continued looking ahead coldly, Jan Di wiped the lingering tears from her eyes and stared at the ground, preparing to leave.

"Idiot.."

She looked up at him, puzzled. He looked back at her, keeping a serious face.

"You meet an old friend, fine. You spent time together, okay. Then you _hug_ him, _kiss _him, and _ignore _what I say by continuing to stay around him. Put yourself in my shoes. Would _you _forgive yourself?"

Jan Di frowned, expecting this from him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do. Those weren't my fault, he forced me to do all those things. Whether you accept my apology or not, I don't know... I don't know what else to say." she commented tiredly, and began to turn around.

Then Jun-pyo abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, so that they were face-to-face.

"Idiot." he repeated, his size intimidating her. She gulped nervously and tried to break free from his grasp.

"Jun-pyo, I already-"

Jan Di's sentence was cut short as Jun-pyo suddenly put his lips on hers and began kissing her, hard. Surprised, Jan Di kissed him back as people who walked past them stared.

When the kiss ended, she looked at Jun-pyo, confused. He looked back at her, a small smile forming at the ends of his lips.

"Idiot," he said again, this time with a lighter tone. "You're such an idiot. Did you really believe I wouldn't forgive you over something as stupid as this?"

She shot a dumbfounded look at him. "So, you do forgive me?"

He chuckled and wiped her tear-stained face. "Of course, I was just testing you. Dummy, you fell for it." he softly teased her.

"And also, I know none of what happened is your fault. Even though I know you used to like him.." he started, shooting a knowing look at her, to which she smiled nervously. "But that doesn't matter. All that matters now is us and our life together. Jan Di, you know I love you, more than _anything_ in this world. Nothing is ever going to change that... especially not some jealous unimportant guy." he told her sincerely, looking deep into her eyes. She gently smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry." she repeated again, as he put an arm around her shoulder as they walked back inside.

"I love you..." she added softly, then looked up at him. Jun-pyo peered down at her happily and pulled her closer to him.

"I know." he teased her, to which they both chuckled.

What they both didn't know was that Dae-hyun ominously standing close by, having heard their whole conversation.

**A/N: So that's the ending, sorry if it was kind of rushed and probably disappointing to some of you, I was unsure about how to end this story but I just had to finish it soon. But will there be a sequel? Hmmmm**

**Also Lee Min Ho's new drama is coming out this week! "The Heirs", let's hope it's good. Can't wait to watch it ;)**


End file.
